Um Conto de Natal
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada. Qual é meu nome? Dédalo Diggle. O que faço aqui? Simples, sou um mero contador de historia que gostaria de contar a vocês ouvintes historias lindas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Um Conto de Natal, by Madame Mim**

**Sinopse**: Qual é meu nome? Dédalo Diggle. O que faço aqui? Simples, sou um mero contador de historia que gostaria de contar a vocês ouvintes historias lindas.

**N/A:** Sim, essa fic é baseada no livro de Charles Dickens "Um Conto de Natal". Na verdade mais inspirado no filme "O Natal do Mickey" aonde a Disney fez uma adaptação ao conto. Num dia, fui obrigada a cuidar do meu irmão, bem lá vou eu, e ele quis porque quis ver o filme, e tive de assistir com ele. No mesmo dia estava relendo o primeiro livro de nossa querida série de HP, e fiquei com o nome Dédalo Diggle na cabeça, um homem bastante brincalhão como contadores de história de filmes de crianças. E quando assisti a hora da adaptação de Um conto de natal, tudo se encaixou: Diggle contando a história a crianças. Bem, espero que gostem! Resenhem!

**Capitulo 1: Espírito a qual alerta.**

- Venham, crianças, venham ouvir as melhores e encantadoras histórias! – Um senhor com um chapéu dizia, em frente a um palanque de teatro.

Passava por ali Harry Potter e sua esposa, Alana, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos pretos. Ao lado dos dois o filho dos dois, Alan, nome escolhido por Harry homenageando Alana. O pequeno, idêntico ao pai, tirando a personalidade da mãe, pediu aos dois puxando a calça do pai:

- Pai, eu quero ver! Podemos ver? Por favor!

Os dois pais se entreolharam, e sorrindo, chegaram a uma conclusão. Assim o pai disse:

- Bem, Alan, você pode ver, mas e Sally, ela não ia brincar com você? Podemos fazer o seguinte, esperaremos Hermione e Rony.

- Muito obrigado, pai! – O garoto disse levantando os braços, o que significava que queria que o pai pegasse no colo. Alana apenas sorria.

- Ora! Venha aqui, meninão! – Harry o pegou no colo, e esse o abraçou.

Os três foram até Dédalo, que já tinha algumas pessoas querendo ver e sentadas nas cadeiras. Harry se aproximou dele e sorrindo perguntou:

- Bom dia, sr. Diggle, faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos! O baixinho aqui está querendo ver o espetáculo. – Harry disse estendendo a mão.

- Ora, ora, se não o nosso querido menino-que-sobreviviveu! Fico extremamente grato pelo que fez pro todos nós, nos dando a paz eterna! Por isso, não precisa pagar, apenas sente-se. E como vão o nosso outro herói, Rony Weasley?

- Muito obrigada, senhor. Eu apenas fiz o que devia, e insisto em pagar. Rony deve estar vindo. A propósito, o baixinho é Alan, e essa é minha esposa Alana.

- Muito prazer a todos, vamos, sentem-se aqui. Rony casou-se com a srta. Granger não é? Tem algum filho?

- Sim, uma menina, da idade de Alan, chamada Sally. Mas porque pergunta?

- Além da curiosidade, para reservar mais três lugares no mesmo local para os seis. É uma honra tê-lo aqui!

- Obrigada Sr. Diggle! – Alan disse animado

Dédalo abaixou-se ficou em frente a Alan, e disse com o dedo indicador levantado.

- Meu caro baixinho, preste bastante atenção na história, sim?

Alan fez que sim e se sentou em uma cadeira e colocou a mão em outra dizendo que era de Sally. Alana disse que iria procurar os três, e logo chegou com eles. Sally rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de Alan, e Rony e Hermione se sentaram ao lado de Harry.

Então finalmente as luzes se apagaram e Dédalo entrou se sentando numa cadeira de madeira. Vestido como um cocheiro, pegou sua bengala e sustentou sua cabeça com ela. Sorriu, e tirando a cabeça da posição, começou:

- Prestem atenção, porque a historia que vou contar é de extrema importância. Crianças, guardem essa lição para toda a vida!

Ele pigarreou se levantou e andando pra lá e pra cá começou…

"_Era uma vez um homem, quase um senhor, cujo nome era Herbert Swoolfer. Dono de uma casa de financias, era pão-duro e rico. Não suportava caridade, e odiava o natal. E naquele dia era exatamente dia 24, um dia antes do tão odiado Natal. _

_ Entrou em sua loja aonde financiava tudo. Afinal era sua casa de financias. Assim que entrou viu seu empregado Michael já trabalhando, e sorriu. Pelo menos ele era decente, o empregado anterior vivia se atrasando. Fechou a porta de qualquer jeito, fazendo um barulho enorme. O jovem Michael, assustado, deu um pulo na cadeira e se virou para o chefe, que riu e disse:_

_ - Opps... – disse maldosamente._

_ O outro ergueu o chapéu sorrindo:_

_ - Bom dia, chefe! Tomei um susto! _

_ - Eu sei... eu sei. – o outro resmungou, se sentando em sua cadeira. – Agora volte a trabalhar! _

_ Michael se virou rapidamente e continuou a escrever, e sr. Swoolfer sorriu realizado. Mal ele pegou um saco de dinheiro seu sobrinho Rick entrou como um estrondo pela porta, sorrindo e pulando com um enfeite de natal._

_ - Bom dia, tio!!!! Estou aqui para convidá-lo para a minha festa de Natal amanhã._

_ Sr. Swoolfer enrugou a cara saiu de sua cadeira foi até o sobrinho e começou sarcástico:_

_ - Claro, terá presunto recheado, porcos e perus também! Arroz caramelizado! Passas, nozes de todos os tipos e mais, não é? Bebidas também! _

_ O sobrinho risonho, pensando que o tio iria à festa, continuou:_

_ - Claro! Claro! Ora, será ao meio-dia! Você irá?_

_ A cara do Sr. Swoolfer ficou vermelha./i Nessa hora Dédalo fez uma careta e todos riram. Inclusive as crianças./i. E o pobre Rick desfez o sorriso do rosto, esquecera que o tio odiava natal, era impossível ele ir. Esse berrou a plenos pulmões:_

_ - Oras, Rick, não me amole! Vá trabalhar! O Natal é só mais um dia dos preguiçosos que não querem trabalhar! _

_ E abriu a porta chutando o sobrinho para fora. Bufou e disse a Michael, que assistia a tudo assustado:_

_ - Rick está virando tão besta quanto o pai. _

_ Michael não pode deixar de soltar um riso. Sr. Swoolfer era tão sarcástico que chegava a se engraçado, e então ouviram uma batida na porta:_

_ - "timo, idêntico ao pai! Teimoso como sempre! – Sr. Swoolfer rugiu abrindo a porta._

_ Mas viu que eram dois homens um com um pote na mãe, que o Sr. Swoolfer supôs ser o dinheiro deles. Abrindo um sorriso disse:_

_ - Fregueses! Entrem! O que desejam?_

_ O homem menor gaguejando explicou:_

_ - N-n-não s-s-s-somos fregueses. – Respirou fundo – Nós estamos aqui para pedir sua contribuição a sociedade dos carentes e…_

_ - Sociedades dos carentes? – Sr. Swoolfer perguntou desfazendo o sorriso. _

_ - Sim. – O mais alto respondeu enquanto o menor ia para trás dele._

_ - Ora, ora, façam-me o favor! Saiam daqui imediatamente, não irei dar um tostão sequer!_

_ E mais uma vez pôs alguém para fora do local, e fechou a porta bruscamente fazendo mais uma vez o jovem Michael se assustar._

_ - Essas pessoas não sabem trabalhar! Só pedem esmola! – Rugiu_

_ O resto do dia foi tranqüilo. Então já de noite Michael olhou o relógio cansado, estava na hora de ir; na verdade faltava alguns minutos, mas iria silenciosamente. Foi inútil, Sr. Swoolfer ergue os olhos das pilhas de moedas e disse:_

_ - Pretende sair mais cedo, Michael?_

_ O outro congelou, ficando branco como cera. Se virou para o patrão e deu um sorriso sem graça._

_ - Tudo bem, você sempre chega cedo. Vá logo, não se esqueça de levar minhas roupas para passar e lavar! _

_ Michael, feliz, agradeceu o patrão e saiu rapidamente com uma sacola. Sr. Swoolfer resmungou algo e voltou a atenção ao trabalho. Finalmente saiu do trabalho e foi a sua casa. Assim que chegou, enquanto pegava sua chave, a maçaneta mudou a forma, fazendo a cara de seu antigo sócio, Paul Whispor._

_ - Arrreee! Paul? – Sr. Swoolfer abriu rapidamente a porta e entrou em casa. Correu para seu quarto. – Não me mate! Não me mate!_

_ - Acalme-se, caro Herbert! - Uma voz sonífera disse._

_ O Sr. Swoolfer se virou e, dando um pulo, disse:_

_ - Paul, é você? – Disse esperançoso. _

_ - Ah... sim… sim… sou eu… agora vamos ao que interessa. Lembra que eu tapeava as velhinhas e chutava os pobres vagabundos? _

_ - Sim, claro! Você era mestre nisso..._

_ - Eu sei, eu sei… – O fantasma disse orgulhoso estufando o peito, mas logo desfez o sorriso, continuando – Não! Esqueça! Isso é terrível! Por causa disso… sou obrigado a carregar essas correntes pelo resto da eternidade! E logo você também!_

_ - Oh, meu bom Paul, me ajude! Por favor! Me ajude!_

_ - Acalme-se, meu caro, de noite virão três espíritos te visitar: o do passado, do presente e do futuro. É só isso que posso dizer... até, meu amigo… – E sumiu._

_ Sr. Swoolfer empalideceu. E então. mais tarde. quando já estava deitado tentando dormir, viu uma criatura pequena em seu despertador. Deu um pulo e disse:_

_ - Quem diabos é você?_

_ - Boa noite para você também, o espírito do passado prazer em te conhecer também. – Ele disse sarcástico. _

(continua..)

N/A: Okay… aqui está! Espero que gostem do resto... bem… resenhem, viu?


	2. Capitulo 2

_Um Conto de Natal, by Madame Mim_

Capitulo 2: O espírito do passado 

Dédalo sorriu e parou de falar. Todas as crianças pediram mais, ele apenas se virou e levantou a mão, o que significava um pedido de silêncio. Voltou-se para platéia, e perguntou:

- O que você acham que ele fez? Não sabem? Pois bem, quem quer que eu continue a contar?

Harry olhou para Rony e comentou:

- Parece que os dois estão gostando assim como as outras crianças, Dédalo tem um grande talento, não acha?

- E como! Sally estava extremamente pirracenta hoje! Mas pelo visto vai parar. Ela sempre fica melhor depois de uma história.

- Sim… sim... agora vamos voltar a atenção a narrativa! – Harry disse e os dois voltaram a atenção a Dédalo.

Vários "eu" pairaram no ar como resposta a Dédalo. Esse sorriu e se sentou na cadeira novamente, começando:

_Sr. Swoolfer se levantou assustado, e viu um homenzinho minúsculo com um guarda–chuva na mão:_

_ - Acalme-se, sr., sou apenas o espírito do passado, irei relembrar algumas coisas a ti!_

_ - Como? – o outro perguntou duvidoso._

_ - Venha, segure-se em mim! – o espírito disse._

_ Sr. Swoolfer apenas apertou o espírito na mão. Esse deu um sorriso sem graça e abriu o guarda-chuva._

_ Os dois sobrevoaram a cidade, o Sr. swoolfer tinha suas dúvidas, sobre aquele guarda-chuva que os fazia voar... era pequeno demais para levantar ele mesmo. Se encolheu ao pensar que poderia despencar. Bom, mesmo que caísse, deveria ser melhor do que morrer e carregar correntes como Paul._

_ Finalmente eles foram descendo, o que aliviou o sr. Swoolfer. Desceram numa casa a qual ele reconheceu. Ficou olhando o espírito que falou:_

_ - Olhe... não reconhece esse natal?_

_ Sr. Swoolfer ergue as sobrancelhas e andou um pouco até a janela, o espírito irritado disse:_

_ - Ande! Olhe! Vai gostar!_

_ Sr. Swoolfer resmungou algo e olhou. Reconheceu as pessoas, todas com um uniforme, e um senhor de terno tocando um violino. Sorriu: seu primeiro e último chefe, um ótimo homem! Deu a oportunidade a ele, um pobre garoto, a trabalhar. Olhou e viu seus vários companheiros. Ajudaram ele tanto… e ele quando muitos procuraram por ajuda os dispensara. Sr. Swoolfer sentiu um soco no coração, e então olhou num canto ele. Sentado longe de todos, tímido como sempre. O espírito deu um breve sorriso e falou:_

_ - Vocês costumava a ser tímido e amável não é?_

_ - Sim, é verdade, olhe, o sr. Pronchit tocando violino! Ele vivia tocando para nós... para trabalharmos mais felizes!_

_ - Um ótimo homem, sem dúvida…_

_ - Olhe, a gentil e bela…_

_ - Laurie? A qual você era apaixonado..._

_ - Sou… - respondeu rispidamente._

_ - Ah… claro, volte sua atenção a sala..._

_ Sr. Swoolfer resmungou algo contra o espírito. Se voltou, e viu a sua linda Laurie indo até ele e claramente se lembrou daquele dia…_

_ - Venha, Herbert! Olha! Estamos embaixo da planta a qual temos que nos beijar e…_

_ - Ah… você está pisando no meu pé, Laurie. – Herbert disse tímido._

_ - Ah… claro… vamos, dance comigo!_

_ - Eu não sei dançar direito e…_

_ - Não importa! Venha!_

_ E os dois começaram a dançar. Sr. Swoolfer deu um suspiro e voltou-se para o espírito…_

_ - Eu amo tanto ela…_

_ - Não foi o que você mostrou e nem o que parece… Venha…_

_ E mais uma vez eles sobrevoaram a cidade, e sr. Swoolfer parecia extremamente irritado com suas lembranças. Finalmente pousaram em frente à casa de financias dele, aonde viram Laurie entrando pela porta rapidamente e a seguiram:_

_ - Agora você entenderá porque eu disse que parece que não a ama mais. _

_ Os dois entraram, e viram Sr. Woolfer mais novo, sentando em sua habitual cadeira em frente a várias moedas de ouro. Laurie se aproximou lentamente até ele, que contava…_

_ - 9. 592... 9.59..._

_ - Herbert?_

_ - Oras! Laurie! Me tirou a concentração! Terei de contar tudo de novo! O que quer? Hein?_

_ - Desculpe-me, querido. É que... nós nos casamos e ainda não tivemos a lua de mel, você não pôde ir nela, lembra?_

_ - Ah… claro que lembro... e mesmo assim desperdiçamos um bom dinheiro por essa baboseira... e você me deu uma conta horrível! Não... não podemos ter agora… estou muito ocupado!_

_ Laurie mordeu os lábios e chorou silenciosamente, e apenas disse, olhando para baixo:_

_ - Sim, Herbert. Eu entendo…_

_ - Está bem… está bem, agora com licença, está me atrapalhando!_

_ Laurie fechou a cara, como ele podia tratá-la assim? Bateu os pés, e foi até a porta a fechando bruscamente fazendo todas as moedas caírem no chão. Herbert fechou a cara e pôs-se a catá-las. Mal ele sabia que quando chegasse m casa, teria uma carta na mesa avisando que ela fora embora… pediria divórcio._

_ Sr. Swoolfer gemeu, era cruel se lembrar disso. Ele tentara esquecê-la durante anos, agora Laurie já estava morta. Morrera de tuberculose. E ele ainda a amava, bem no fundo ainda a amava. Olhou para o espírito._

_ - Por favor, não me lembre mais dessas coisas tão ruins! Eu quero voltar para casa! Por favor!_

_ O espírito respirou fundo e disse:_

_ - Está bem, mas lembre-se quem faz seu destino é você... somente você. Cada dor, foi porque você fez.... agora espere o espírito do presente, sim?_

_ Sr. Swoolfer fez que sim com a cabeça e de repente estava de volta a sua cama. Piscou os olhos e respirou fundo aliviado, passou a mãe pelo rosto e disse a si mesmo:_

_ - Foi apenas um pesadelo, Herbert, durma de novo. Vamos, foi apenas um pesadelo!_

_ Pegou um copo de água e bebeu rapidamente, suspirou e fechou as cortinas da cama. Deitou-se, e então ouviu um barulho. Com um pulo se levantou:_

_ - Quem é? O que deseja?_

_ Ouve apenas um clarão. Herbert se encolheu e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas. Depois tomou coragem e abriu uma fresta das cortinas vendo um gigante com várias moedas de ouro e comidas saborosas. Deu um grito e fechou as cortinas novamente, quem era aquele ali? Seria o espírito do presente? Olhou novamente e levou um susto a ver um gigantesco olho azul._

_ - Quem é… é… você? - Sr. Swoolfer perguntou, receoso, abrindo novamente a cortina. O gigante o pegou com a mão e levantou ele à altura dos olhos. Esse olhou-o atentamente e resmungou:_

_ - Ricos como você são pobres por dentro, mas graças a deus temos ricos tanto fisica como mental e honestamente._

_ - Obrigada… – Sr. Swoolfer disse rispidamente._

_ - De nada, sou o espírito do presente. Prazer!_

(continua...)

N/a: Ficou pequeno, não é? Mas o próximo poderá ser maior... não sei ao certo...


	3. Capitulo 3

_Um Conto de Natal, by Madame Mim_

Capitulo 3: O espírito do presente e do futuro 

_ Herbert se encolheu, então era ele.. ele era o espírito, e era gigantesco.. e então Herbert viu a fartura à sua frente, moedas e várias comidas. Pegou um pedaço gigantesco de torta, que era maior do que ele! Olhou aquilo tudo maravilhado e tratou de pegar as gigantescas moedas para si. Mal viu que o espírito o olhava em olhar de reprovação e disse finalmente irritado:_

_ - Você realmente tem um coração podre, não é?_

_ - Todos os ricos têm. – Sr. Swoolfer disse enquanto comia um pedacinho de queijo._

_ - Não… não… você está errado. Existem pessoas ricas muito bondosas! Elas não se deixam ser controladas pela ganância e o dinheiro._

_ - Está bem… está bem… Mas escuta, de onde veio esse banquete maravilhoso? – Sr. Swoolfer perguntou, fascinado pela variedade de comida. _

_ - Esse… esse é o banquete do natal! Farto! Deveria ser assim para todos!_

_ - Ah… claro… mas não é. – Sr. Swoolfer falou agora mordendo um pedaço de frango assado._

_ - E você deveria sentir isso! Agora vamos, quero começar meu trabalho logo. – Ele pegou Herbert e o colocou no bolso da blusa. Arrancou o telhado da casa, como se ela fosse uma casa de brinquedo e o colocou de volta depois de sair cuidadosamente._

_ Pegou um poste e usou como uma vela, e saiu andando pelas casas olhando pelas janelas, mas as pessoas pareciam não o ver. Sr. Swoolfer se segurou firme no gigante. Finalmente pararam em frente a um casebre pobre._

_ - Nossa senhora! Mas que casa mais feia! Quem conseguiria morar aqui, numa casa tão mal acabada?_

_ - Não se faça de cínico…_

_ - Não estou sendo!_

_ - Não se lembra de ninguém que você explora, não?_

_ - Na verdade… ah! Um daqueles pedidores de esmola?_

_ - Não! Seu empregado pobre e explorado Michael!_

_ - Michael? Ele não é tão pobre assim..._

_ Sr. Swoolfer franziu a testa e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do gigante, mas percebendo que sim olhou de volta a casa:_

_ - Não pode ser…_

_ - Pode sim… olhe..._

_ Sr. Swoolfer hesitou, mas olhou pela janela. Viu uma sala praticamente vazia, junto a uma micro cozinha, composta apenas por uma lareira que servia de fogão e uma mesa com 5 cadeiras. Uma árvore de natal pequenininha e praticamente sem folhas. Uma escada com a madeira meio podre. Então viu duas crianças brincando com uma boneca sem as duas mãos, e sem uma perna. As duas crianças brincavam amigavelmente sem discutir. E então viu a mãe, sorrindo para os filhos, e vigiando um prato na lareira. O pai sorrindo e esse Sr. Swoolfer reconheceu, seu empregado Michael. Sentiu um soco no coração. O maltratava tanto! Se virou ao espírito e esse apenas lhe jogou um olhar censurador. Então ele ouviu:_

_ - Pai! Mãe… podemos já nos sentar? – perguntou as duas crianças._

_ - Esperem! Estão esquecendo de Jimmy! – Michael lembrou._

_ Sr. Swoolfer seguiu Michael com os olhos pousando-os numa escada, aonde uma criança descia com muletas, que tinha os pés tortos e parecia cansada. Abriu um sorriso meio fraco e disse:_

_ - Obrigado por me esperarem. Olhe! Que peru bonito! Devemos agradecer ao sr. Swoolfer!_

_ Sr. Swoolfer arregalou os olhos, a criança que parecia doente estava o elogiando? Ele não merecia elogio… não mesmo, e o peru? Era minúsculo, em comparação com os que ele (Sr. Swoolfer) comia. Mas uma vez ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Olhou para o espírito._

_ - O que o Jimmy tem? O que há de errado com ele?_

_ - Muita coisa... muita coisa… ele não aguentará mais..._

_ - Quer dizer que... quer dizer que ele vai... morrer?_

_ Sr. Swoolfer voltou a atenção a casa, e voltando a olhar para o espírito não o viu, apenas viu um nevoeiro vindo em sua direção. Começou a tossir, tremeu, olhou em volta e viu que estava num cemitério. Apenas perguntou:_

_ - O que irá acontecer com ele?_

_ Ele viu uma mão indicando uma direção e olhou, viu ;ichael, as duas crianças e a esposa ao lado de um túmulo, então era verdade.. Jimmy iria morrer. Viu os quatro saírem de perto do túmulo e irem embora. Segurou as lágrimas e olhou dois caras cavando. Chegou perto e perguntou aonde vira a mão:_

_ - O que eles estão fazendo?_

_ Assim que falou os dois caras disseram que iam terminar depois o trabalho sozinho. A pessoa a quem pertencia a mão, agora na sombra, apenas pegara uma luminária e colocara do lado do túmulo. E então ele viu..._

_ **Herbert Swoolfer**_

_ E nem leu o resto deu um pulo e se desequilibrou, esse deveria ser o espírito do futuro… O espírito apenas o empurrou e ele caiu no buraco_…

(Continua..)


	4. Capitulo 4

Um Conto de Natal, by Madame Mim 

**Capitulo 4: O fim..**

Dédalo parou de falar e ficou olhando a platéia. Uma menina levantou o braço rapidamente:

- Senhor, o que aconteceu ao Sr. Swoolfer?

- Hummm... vocês querem saber?

- Claro! – A voz de várias crianças pairou no ar.

Dédalo se levantou e continuou a contar...

_Sr.Swoolfer abriu os olhos, não estava mais em seu túmulo, estava deitado em sua cama. Deu um suspiro de alívio e sentou-se na beirada da sua cama. Era dia. Arregalou os olhos, os espíritos tinham lhe dado uma chance! Abriu a janela e olhou o dia já claro, mesmo com a neve._

_ - Tenho muito o que fazer! Muitíssimo! Aonde Michael morra mesmo? Oh, sim! Me lembrei!_

_ Sr. Swoolfer corria pra lá e pra cá, pegando suas coisas, pegou o sobretudo, o chapéu e saiu as pressas de casa. Avistou de longe os dois rapazes que pediram dinheiro para os pobres e foi até eles:_

_ - Bom dia, meus caros amigos._

_ O menor tratou-se de esconder atrás do outro. Tremendo, ficou observando o Sr. Swoolfer. O outro, meio receoso, disse:_

_ - Bom dia Sr. Swoolfer._

_ Sr. Swoolfer sorriu e respondeu:_

_ - Vocês queriam quanto mesmo para os pobres? 10 moedas de ouro? Claro, tomem! – E jogou para o menorzinho que, assustado, pegou uma sacolinha com várias moedas._

_ - Sr. Swoolfer... – Os dois disseram surpresos._

_ - Não então satisfeitos? Está bem… – Sr, Swoolfer jogou mais algumas sacolinhas – 100 moedas e nem um tostão mais!_

_ E saiu sorridente do local. Os dois rapazes, assustados, sorriram e disseram:_

_ - Feliz Natal, Sr. Swoolfer e obrigada!_

_ Sr. Swoolfer apenas sorriu, passava por todos da cidade, sempre dizendo "Feliz natal" e todos se assustavam, o que era aquilo? Herbert Swoolfer, o maior pão duro da cidade, se tornando o bonzinho? É… milagres acontecem. Por ali estava passando Rick, cavalgando com seu cavalo. Tomou um susto quando o tio parou na sua frente e parou bruscamente o cavalo:_

_ - Feliz Natal Rick, e o seu almoço acontecerá realmente?_

_ - Sim, tio! Oh, feliz natal pra você também!_

_ - "timo, quando posso ir? Posso levar convidados comigo? Teremos passas? Perus recheados? Pirulitos caramelizados?_

_ - Sim… claro que teremos tio! O senhor vem mesmo? Pode trazer quem o senhor quiser!_

_ - "timo! Até, meu sobrinho!_

_ Rick, abobado, seguiu o tio com o olhar, que entrava numa loja de brinquedos. Sorriu e voltou seu caminho._

_ Sr. Swoolfer agora ia para a casa de Michael. Assim que chegou, parou na porta e bateu. Fez uma cara má e viu Michael abrir a porta, assustado. Falou:_

_ - Sr, Swoolfer que surpresa, ah... feliz Natal._

_ - Que Natal o quê! Ande, tenho mais coisa pra fazer – Ele disse, mostrando a sacola que trazia._

_ - Mas, senhor, hoje é natal e…_

_ - Natal... só outra baboseira que inventam para pararem de trabalhar, francamente! – Sr. Swoolfer virou e da sacola caiu um ursinho._

_ Jimmy, que estava ali perto, foi até lá e pegou, mas sr. Swoolfer rapidamente pegou dele e colocou na sacola. Michael tentava se desculpar:_

_ - Mas, senhor, hoje é Natal, feriado mundial e…_

_ - Não, eu vim aqui trazer-lhe... - Sr. Swoolfer disse antes de Jimmy berrar quando a sacola se abriu._

_ - ... BRINQUEDOS!_

_ - É, brinquedos. – Sr. Swoolfer riu. – Quer dizer, irei lhe dar um aumento, que tal?_

_ Michael arregalou os olhos, sua esposa abraçou os filhos, sorridente. As coisas pareciam que iriam melhorar. Sr. Swoolfer completou:_

_ - Gostaria de ser meu sócio?_

_ - Oh, claro! Claro! – Michael não se cabia de tão contente!_

_ Sr. Swoolfer sorriu e se sentou numa cadeira, estava cansado, Jimmy rapidamente sentou-se em seu colo, e as outras duas crianças correram até ele também. Estava tudo perfeito, perfeito. Era assim que deveria ter sido sempre! Os espíritos tinham razão. Sr. Swoolfer sorriu, aquilo era o espírito do natal..._

Dédalo parou, e as crianças ficaram olhando para ele, interrogativas, assim como os poucos adultos presentes, até que um, percebendo que a historia tinha acabado, começou a bater palmas. E as crianças animadas também. Todos se levantaram e Dédalo, sorrindo, apenas agradecia. O espetáculo havia terminado. As famílias iam saindo, a grande maioria ia até Dédalo, e esse, animado, agradecia os elogios e informava que era provável que ele contasse outra história, outro dia. Harry, Alana, Hermione e Rony foram até Dédalo, e atrás iam Sally e Alan com mais dois amiguinhos que fizeram, comentando a história. Harry começou, quando chegaram perto de Dédalo:

- Muito boa! Deveria contar mais, sabia? Faria um bom negócio!

- Obrigado! Gostaram mesmo?

- Claro! O Senhor foi ótimo! Quando você contará mais historia a nós? - Sally e Alan disseram.

- Ah, queridos, outro dia, eu ainda irei contar a muitas pessoas essa história! Estão com fome? Eu estou! Vamos ao Caldeirão Furado!

- Seria ótimo! Mãe, pai, vocês deixam? – Sally perguntou.

- Nós vamos também. - Rony disse.

- Tio Dédalo, você realmente não pode contar outra história para nós? – Alan insistiu.

- Alan, deixe ele. – Alana disse.

- Não… olhe, pequeno, quem sabe outro dia? Nunca se sabe, Agora vamos!

Alan fechou a cara, assim como Sally, mas Dédalo prometera que algum dia iria contar novamente. Então as duas crianças, mais os pais e Dédalo foram sorrindo e conversando. Como se estivessem com o espírito do natal em si.

**_ FIM!_**

N/a: Okay… essa fic foi pequena, e eu terminei ela num segundo, num dia, devo dizer. Ia ser uma shortfic, mas resolvei separar. Espero que gostem. Essa história foi baseada no livro Um Conto de Natal e em HP obviamente rs. Ah! Comentem, viu? Bjus, Madame Mim.


End file.
